


Vincent Valentine’s Day

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Opposites Attract, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Vincent Valentine embraces “his day” in a way he never believed was possible.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Vincent Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story unexpectedly came to life on such short notice, I’m glad I was able to get it done! Vincent gets his first story! Happy Valentine’s Day!

##  ** Vincent Valentine’s Day **

Ahh, Valentine’s Day, the day of romance and true love. Love was in the air, couples are spending every waking moment together, and plenty of teddy bears, roses, and boxes of chocolates were being sold like wildfire unlike on the rest of the days of the year. 

This was just another regular day to Vincent. Valentine’s Day wasn’t a big deal to him. However, Aria Bloom had super romantic plans in mind for both of them.

“Come on, Vinny!” She said cheerfully, dragging Vincent down the streets of Edge. 

Vincent just groaned to himself. He followed his perky girlfriend, wearing a dark red suit with a black dress shirt, black shoes, and a simple pink tie to complement Aria’s big pink gown, which had dark red bows around the skirt’s big ruffles. Her caramel ponytail dangled over her shoulder, and her pale blue eyes sparkled like the stars above them.

“Seventh Heaven’s Valentine’s Day party started already! It’s going to be so much fun!”

Aria jumped in the air along the way. Vincent stumbled, barely maintaining his balance courtesy of her strong hold on his arm. “Aria, do we have to attend the party?” 

“Yes! It’ll be fun, don’t worry.” She giggled, walking as fast as her heels would allow her. 

Her pet bats were tucked in a red and pink basket. All fourteen of them. Dusky, Icy, Snowy, Stormy, Batty, Pearl, Blossom, Peach, Jet, Sunny, Spicy, Salsa, Mocha, and Yin. Each bat was of a different color, or colors for three of the bats: black, black with silver, white, gray, brown, cream, white with a yellow snout, orange, dark orange, yellow, red, light orange, light brown, and black with white. 

The girls, Dusky, Stormy, Pearl, Blossom, Salsa, and Yin all wore pink and collars with ruby heart charms to match with Aria. The boys wore tiny versions of Vincent’s suit but with the colors inverted. Even Aria’s precious babies deserved to join in on the fun. Dusky squeaked, sharing Aria’s excitement once they reached Seventh Heaven. 

Everyone else would be waiting for them inside, so Vincent stood tall. He had come here a few times whenever he passed by. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but it was a decent spot. Well, he did promise to go with Aria. Besides, how hectic could the party be?

As the pair entered Seventh Heaven, the rest of the group was already there. 

“Hey.” Cloud gave a casual wave at him, looking pretty handsome in a suit himself, blue just like Tifa’s dress. However, he didn’t look like he was used to wearing a suit. “Glad you two made it.”

 _Glad I’m not the only one,_ Vincent mused quietly.

Aria squealed. “You look so handsome! Tifa’s lucky to have a man like you.”

Cloud stifled an awkward groan, but his flushed cheeks spoke for him. Tifa pretended she didn’t notice despite her smile.

“About time you showed up,” Cid called from a bar stool, looking bored out of his mind and looking good in a gray shirt and charcoal pants. “Shera’s gettin’ dolled up, so here I am drinking some goddamn whiskey to fix my mood for her.”

“Don’t get yourself drunk, jackass.” Barret had only consumed one glass of alcohol and chose to ignore the second glass. His suit was a delicate sandy beige. “You scared Marlene with your crazy shit last year.”

“Relax,” Tifa said, patting Barret’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get too tipsy.”

Cid tsked, taking another sip of his drink. “Good luck.”

“Vincent’s here!!” Yuffie exclaimed as she dashed through the bar, full of energy just like Aria. Her dress was lime green, the color loud just like her. “Now we have the main star of the party!”

Aria clapped happily. “I know!”

Vincent eyed Aria with stern crimson eyes. “Don’t do it.” Aria’s eyes gleamed. “Aria,” he warned lightheartedly.

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiit’s Valentine’s Day!” Aria and Yuffie said in unison. “It’s your special day!”

Everyone else laughed behind them. Except Cloud. He honestly didn’t get how the joke was that funny. Or so it seemed. He bit back a snicker by disguising it with a fake cough.

Cait Sith was perched on top of Red XIII, or going by his real name, Nanaki. They were the only ones who didn’t wear suits, but they did don some fancy red bow ties.

“Give it yer best shot today!” Cait Sith grinned. “You have to impress yer lady with everything you got.”

“Don’t embarrass him any more than he already is,” Red XIII said to his plush toy companion.

“I’m just tryin’ to lighten the mood!” He petted Nanaki, much to his dismay.

Vincent didn’t bother to say anything. The jokes weren’t intended to be a mockery of him because of his last name. It was all in good fun, even if he didn’t fully embrace the jokes himself.

The bar was packed with people, all looking elegant in their outfits. Hearts in every single shade of red and pink hung from the ceiling alongside ribbons that came in all shapes and sizes. The tables were moved as far as possible to make room for a dance floor, and they were accompanied by pink and red napkins that were decorated with white hearts. A vase with roses and a small teddy bear rested at the center of each table. Even the glasses of alcohol were heart-shaped and came in either red, dark red, pink, dark pink, or clear.

Although not everyone was paired up in a romantic sense, everyone enjoyed themselves on this special occasion. Cloud was being a socially awkward dork around Tifa, Barret was dancing adorably with his adoptive daughter Marlene (while keeping his filter in check), and Cid was having trouble being romantic with Shera. Yuffie snuck a few snacks while Aria’s bats flew around, paired up with one another. Vincent socialized (somewhat) with everyone, especially Aria all while going along with what she wanted. 

After they had their twelfth dance, they relaxed at a table. Vincent concealed the tiniest smile he had as he held on to a red glass of wine. Aria was responsible for the theme, he realized. Only she would go this far to suggest making Seventh Heaven a valentine paradise for everyone.

“Do you like how Tifa and I decorated the place?” Aria happily took a sip of her drink. 

He hummed as he nodded. “It suits you.”

“I hope you’re having fun.” Her voice got softer, her smile following suit. It had been several hours since they arrived, and it was no secret that Vincent wasn’t a party lover.

“I am.” It didn’t seem like it, but he was genuinely entertained. Exhausted, but entertained.

Since losing Lucrecia, unable to free her from her self-imposed crystallized prison, Vincent had never imagined himself with anyone else, let alone anyone like Aria. Her bubbly and vibrant character was a contrast to his dark and brooding self, yet they complemented each other at the same time. She was his light that helped him through tough times, the reason why he was even here instead of sleeping in his coffin. Vincent didn’t vocalize it, but he appreciated her company more than he let on. 

“Vincent?” His mind snapped back to the party. Aria always said his full name when she was being serious. “You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine.”

“We can call it a night. It’s getting pretty late.” Aria yawned lightly. 

“Are you sure? We can stay for a little longer.”

She perked up at that. “Really? But we don’t have to stay. I know parties aren’t something you do often. I’m not mad, I promise. We don’t have to stay.”

He did want to leave. The party had extended longer than he expected, but part of him wanted to do something special for Aria. But what?

The music switched to a slow song suitable for romantic couples. 

_Make this day special._ Vincent knew exactly how to make this night memorable.

He silently took her hand. “Let’s have a dance.”

“What? Vinny?” 

They never danced before. Vincent had never showed interest in dancing...until now. Leading Aria to the dance floor, he brought her into his embrace, sliding a hand down to the small of her back. Aria placed her hands on his shoulders. She couldn’t believe her eyes at what was happening. Vincent wanted to dance with her right now at a party full of people. He actually wanted to do something he never dreamed of doing prior to this night.

He began to take calm, calculated steps that he had seen other couples doing as they danced. It was risky to dance without taking any lessons, but Valentine’s Day only arrived once a year. Sure, dancing could be done at any day, but today was the perfect opportunity. He felt foolish for dancing without any knowledge whatsoever, so he hoped his observations would pay off. 

“Vinny...” Aria followed his lead, still surprised that the two of them were dancing together. 

“Aria...this dance is for you.” 

Vincent’s red gaze warmed her soul as they held on to each other. She smiled at him, her love for him radiating through her as she twirled for him, their fingers intimately connected. Her romantic fantasies had become a reality before, but this one was a fantasy she never anticipated. She had wholeheartedly respected his choice to not dance during parties, so the possibility of dancing with him had never taken shape until tonight.

One dance with a strong significance for both of them turned this night into a magical experience. Vincent sensed his body overflowing with his placid love for Aria, the first woman in a long time that successfully touched his heart. As the song and dance progressed, he felt like he was walking on air for the first time. 

The dance garnered his friends’ attention. Not that the pair didn’t see it coming. Cloud had trouble believing what he was seeing. Tifa and Yuffie were pleased by the sight while Barret and Cid gave Vincent a thumbs-up. Cait Sith was jumping from Nanaki’s back, loving the moment, while Nanaki himself relaxed on the floor. Vincent Valentine and Aria Bloom were dancing for the very first time, a precious scene that would captivate anyone who happened to be watching. 

“Owwww!” Aria cried.

The fairy-tale fantasy shattered in front of Vincent when he realized he stepped on her foot. “Sorry.” Disappointed in himself, he released her.

“Owwww, it’s fine, it’s fine,” she said, rubbing her foot. 

“No, it’s not.” He blew it. The one time he wanted to do something extra special for Aria, and he ruined it. 

“Vinny, it’s okay,” she reassured him. “I took the wrong step. That was my fault.”

“Huh??” Wait, did she mean...she didn’t know how to dance too? “I thought you knew how to dance.”

“Yeah, in my fantasies,” she giggled, looping her arms around his neck. “But we’re trying our best.” Her cheeks were a bright red. 

The two of them danced again, this time more mindful of their steps. They remained in each other’s arms even after the song ended. Vincent brushed her delicate hair, oddly unwilling to leave the dance floor.

“Thank you for this dance, Vinny,” Aria said softly. “It means a lot to me.” Baby blue eyes stared into his bright red eyes.

He didn’t speak and just drank in her flawless beauty, his smile delicate like his touch. Aria brushed his unkempt black hair, her fingertips trailing to his pale cheek. Vincent pressed his lips over hers with a fervor that even he didn’t know lived inside him. Her lips were the sweetest he had ever tasted, extremely tender and irresistible. She returned the kiss with a similar desire to prolong their passionate feelings blooming between them.

Vincent eventually parted his lips from hers. “Let’s go home.”

Aria shuddered with delight after the kiss. “Okay, Vinny. Let’s enjoy the rest of _your_ day alone.”

Vincent frowned at her. “Aria.”

She gave him a chaste kiss. “Silly Vinny.”

Vincent chuckled and made a graceful exit from the dance floor, and they made their quiet departure. After gathering the bats back in their basket, of course. Valentine’s Day wasn’t over yet, and for once, Vincent was content with that if it meant spending the last few hours of the day alone with Aria.


End file.
